Witch of the Wilds
by Storyteller64
Summary: A group of Templars enter the Korcari Wilds to hunt the so call Witch of the Wilds but none have return. Read the journal of one of these unfortunate souls and see if you can piece together what happened.


**The following is an account of a failed expedition into the Korcari Wilds starting in 14****th**** of Guardian and ending in 30****th**** of guardian 7:25 Blessed Age.**

**Extracted from the journal of Sir Walter of Ferelden. **

_7:25 Blessed Age _

_14__th __of Guardian _

_Today I was chosen for a special assignment along with several of my brothers. There had been word that an apostate mage may be hiding somewhere within the Korcari Wilds. Rumour has it that the apostate may be the infamous "Witch of the Wilds", no doubt a façade the mage had created to prey on the fears of the villagers and tribesmen that call that region home. However we're not simple villagers or barbarians, we are Templars, the sword and shield of the Chantry and Maker willing we're find this mage and bring her back either in chain or in a coffin._

_7:25 Blessed Age_

_15__th__ of Guardian_

_We left the Tower behind us as we rode to the village of Lothering, from what Rylan had told me the village wasn't anything impressive just a small community of farmers. None the less I was excited to finally leave that stuffy tower and go on an actually hunt. When I express my enthusiasm Knight-Captain Calder was quick to remind me that we weren't hunting game but an apostate mage. While I respect the Knight-Captain's skills and unbreakable faith I'll admit his constant grim demeanour get on my nerves at times._

_We set up camp beside the great lake that carries the name of Ferelden's first king. It will take us another day or so to reach Lothering and begin our hunt for the apostate, for now however we sit by the camp fire eating and praying to the Maker for a good night rest. _

_7:25 Blessed Age_

_17__th__ of Guardian _

_We've reached Lothering a day later then what we've expected to due to Rylan's horse suddenly tripping over itself, breaking it's legs and trapping Rylan underneath it. He survived though his leg became broken like his steed's during the fall. We had to put the pour creature down as there was nothing we could do for it. For the rest of the trip I carried my Templar brother on my horse doing my best to lighten his mood. _

_When we've arrived at the town we were greeted by the local Chantry's Revered Mother who offer us food and a place to rest. The brothers and sisters took Rylan and saw to his wounds. I'm no healer but it was clear to me that he will not be joining us as we continue our search. _

_Knight-Captain went off to search for someone who is willing to guide us through the wilds when he came back later that evening alone it was clear that no one in this village had volunteered. Apparently they fear to go into the wilds less they anger the witch that dwells within it. I couldn't help but scoff at the silly things some people will believe. _

_Tonight I'll cherish the warm soft bed the Revered Mother gave us as it will most likely be the last one I'll sleep in for some time. _

_7:25 Blessed Age_

_18__th__ of Guardian_

_We left Lothering early in the morning, leaving behind Rylan and civilization as we made our way down the old road of the Imperial Highway. The highway was apparently built by the old Tevinter Empire or so I was told. They may have been heretics and blood mages but I cannot deny that the Tevinters knew how to build things to lasts. _

_We made our camp near the ruins of Ostagar. The Knight-Captain ordered us to take turns to stand watch over the camp, being the youngest member of this expedition I of course was the first to guard the campsite while my brothers slept. It was not the most interesting assignment but at least it gave me time alone with my thoughts._

_7:25 Blessed Age_

_20__th__ of Guardian _

_We've been hiking through these damn wilds for three days now and already I had enough of this place. The air is hot and humid, bugs keep flying around my face biting me whenever they get the chance and the haunting noises of beasts keep me up at night. At one point I thought I saw someone following us but I'm sure it was just my imagination playing tricks on me. Either way I hope we find this witch soon, I don't want to spend any more time here then I have to._

_7:25 Blessed Age_

_21__st__ of Guardian _

_I was wrong about my imagination playing tricks, I did saw someone yesterday and that bastard ambushed us along with twenty others. They must have been wilders as only those barbaric heathens would dare attack the Makers chosen's. We manage to send them back into whatever mud hole they crawled out off but we took heavy losses._

_Only the Knight-Captain, myself and Oswin remain of a group that was originally seven strong. Damn this place and damn those bustards, this was supposed to be a simple hunt for a mage but now I'm beginning to think we've been cursed somehow. After burning the dead and sending their ashes off to meet the Maker I thought the Knight-Captain would do the sensible thing and turn back. Instead he ordered us to continue our march deeper into the woods. _

_When Oswin and I try to talk him out of it he was quick to put us back in our place, reminding us that he was the Captain and leader and that we were just his subordinates. We didn't speak the rest of the day as we made our way deeper and deeper in this damn forest. _

_Maker help us all._

_7:25 Blessed Age _

_24__th__ of Guardian_

_Oswin dead. We found his body or what was left of it a few feet away from the camp. I didn't know if it was wolves, a bear or some nightmarish creature from the Fade. All I know was that his skull was crushed, his insides were all over the ground and he was missing his right leg. It was a disgusting sight but for some reason it didn't disturbed as much as it should have. _

_We payed our respect for to our departed brother far a few second then left not even bothering to give his body a proper send off. "We don't have time for that. The witch is close I know it." the Knight-Captain had said. I personally think the Captain had become unhinged due to losing all those men during the wilder's ambush. I have to get out before I die or worse. _

_7:25 Blessed Age_

_26__th__ of Guardian_

_The Knight-Commander grows increasingly obsess with finding the apostate. Often times he will yell at the surrounding woods, demanding that the witch show herself and fight us, other times I'd find him muttering to himself. I couldn't understand much of want he was saying but I swore on Andraste name I heard him speaking our fallen brother's names. _

_We're running low on food. At best I think we have enough to last a couple more days before we starve to death. I plan to try once again to convince the Knight-Captain to turn back but with the way he has been acting I do think he will listen. None the less I should try._

_7:25 Blessed Age_

_27__th__ of Guardian_

_By the Maker I killed him. I killed the Captain. I didn't mean to, I just wanted to get out of this damn forest and he came at me with his sword out screaming. "Traitor!" he yelled over and over again. I reacted the only way I knew how, I drew my sword out and…_

_I gave the Captain the best burial I could before making my way back out of the forest. I just hope I don't have any run in with any wilders or some horrid beast. _

_7:25 Blessed Age_

_30__th__ of Guardian _

_I believe I'm near the edge of the wilds as I have just spotted smoke rising in the distance. It could be a wilder's camp but at this moment I'm willing to risk it. Most of the rations I had are now gone due to the Captain having hidden it before his death and what little I had before are now depleted. _

_But it's not just starving that I fear, I have also despite my best effort became lost. Every time I think I find my bearings I lose it, it's almost as if the trees move whenever I'm not looking. A foolish notion to be sure but then again after everything that had happened I will keep my sword very, very close. _

_In the mean time I will continue to make my way to the smoke with any luck I will find a warm meal, a soft bed and if Maker willing a friendly face._

**(The following pages are blank but at the back of the journal is a piece of parchment that contains details of how it's owner was found.)**

_Templar Eldan_

_7:25 Blessed Age_

_1__st__ of Drakonis_

_The body or what was left of it was found near the edge of Lothering. Most of it was hanging from the branches of an old oak tree but it's legs and… other parts were found underneath the branches where it hung. We had recognise it as one of our brothers most likely part of the expedition that went into the wilds to hunt the apostate that the local are calling the "Witch of the Wilds". As one might expect the discovery of the remains had put the town's people on edge and there had been several accusations made of apostates roaming the streets. _

_We are trying our best to contained the situation though I have made a request to Ferelden's Grand Cleric to send more Templars to Lothering. I also plan to send the journal we have found near the body to the Seekers in Val Royeaux. With any luck they may be able to help them discover who or what we may be dealing with._

_Maker guide us. _


End file.
